Soul in dwell
by Kataraxwaterx
Summary: Naruto wakes up in his apartment like every normal day. But something is wrong. Yeah, he's dead. Naruto is now a ghost and nobody can see him. But he can't really move on, without saying something very important to his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. Warning: Character death, Sasuke x Naruto Sasunaru. Kiba x Hinata Kibahina. Sai x Ino Saiino. Lee x Sakura Leesaku. And more...
1. Proluge

**Yay...** **I'm back after being hacked.. =t_t= (who the hell wants to hack an amateur like me?) anyway, all things is ready, i'm currently ****listening to nirvana, nightmare, innerpartysystem and Papa Roach! While drinking tea, eating dango's and writting this random fanfiction. I got this inspiration from the danish soul show called: The soul are coming back. - In danish - Ånderne vender tilbage. The shows sucks so much, but i got inspiration! a good thing? hehehe**

**Warning: YAOI, Boy x boy. no like? don't read. (There's not really yaoi in this but.. ehh well.. it's Sasuke x Naruto = Sasunaru.), Kiba's mouth, and sometimes Hinata's mouth.. trolololo (i decided to mix shy Hinata with bitchy Hinata from road to ninja -Ah i love Bitchy Hinata!)**

**Summary: Naruto wakes up in his apartment like every normal day. But something is wrong. Yeah, he's dead. Naruto is now a ghost and nobody can see him. But he can't really move on, without saying something very important to his best friend, Sasuke.**

**Chapter: Proluge - Chapter 0**

* * *

Sasuke took his keys and opened the door to his new apartment. He gave a little look in the not so big apartment and put a cardboard box with his clothes in the box, on the bed, then he gave a sigh. ''Naruto would be happy, with you living here and all.'' Sakura said with a smile, and put another cardboard box on the bed. ''Hmf.'' Sasuke just said and gave a look in his 'new' apartment. There were so many memory's in this apartment, and it made Sasuke sick. Very sick. Sakura put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. ''Yeah, i miss him too, Sasuke-Kun. But we need to move on. It's already been 2 years.'' Sakura said with a sad smile.

''Hmf.'' Sasuke just said again. ''D'Aww! come on!'' Kiba said walking in with a cardboard box more. ''I-I said n-no, K-Kiba-kun.'' Hinata stuttered walking with a cardboard box too. ''Come on, Hinata! Just one date!'' Kiba begged his girlfriend. Hinata had it with that ironic idiot. ''I SAID NO!'' She shouted.

There were this awkward silence you get, when you yell at your grandma **(A/N yes i tried it. lmfao)**. Hinata blushed and started crying. ''H-Hinata..'' Kiba stuttered. ''Damn.. not again.'' He whispered to himself. Hinata throw the cardboard box at kiba's head and ran out. ''Nobody understands me!'' she shouted while running out. ''FUUUCK!'' Kiba shouted. ''W-Wait! Hinata!'' He shouted again after the black haired girl.

''S-Sorry dude, i'mma go after her!'' Kiba said and throw the cardboard box down. ''H-Hinata, Honny! Wait!'' He yelled running out. ''K-Kiba! You are bleeding!'' Sakura yelled at him. ''Tsch! What an idiot!'' Sakura said to herself and turned to face Sasuke, who now was starring out of the window. ''Sasuke, are you sure you'll be alright, alone?'' He turned his face to Sakura's. ''Living in my dead bestfriends apartment.. Hm, who knows.. Maybe he'll start haunting it.'' Sasuke said ironic with a expressionless face.

''Well, you're back to your 'Bastard-Sasuke.'' Sakura said with a smile. ''I'm happy, Sasuke. But i'll be going now, I have a part time job at starbucks.'' Sakura said while taking her phone up from her pocket. ''Are you sure you gonna be okay, Sasuke-kun?'' She asked giving him a glance. ''I'm not 5 years anymore, Sakura-San.'' Sasuke said.

''Really, Sasuke? Please don't add the 'San'. We're friends.. So please just call me, Sakura, or maybe Sakura-chan if you like.'' She said with a sad smile remembering the blonde calling her Sakura-chan all the time. ''Hmf. Alright, Sakura-chan. I'll be fine from now on.'' He said. ''Alright, Sasuke-Kun! See ya later!'' She said putting her phone back in her pocket and ran out.

''What a strange girl..''He murmured to himself and turned his head to look out of the window. ''2 years, huh?'' He said with a sad smile. ''Already damn 2 years, Usuratonkachi..'' Sasuke whispered remembering them meeting for the first time.

* * *

**Flashback. Sasuke: 7 Years, Naruto 6 Years, Sakura 7 years. (AKA 11 years back in time)**

_''Don't call me that!'' Naruto shouted at the bullies. ''HA, HA! You look just like a little girl!'' A boy shouted at him. ''Wan't some candy, Naruto-Hime?!''' Another boy said laughing. ''YEAH, Ha, Ha! Naruto-Hime!'' Another bully shouted. Naruto started slowly cry, even though he tried not to. He didn't want to show them that he was weak. The three boys started bullying him more, until they heard foot step._

_ ''Come on guys.. Bullying is not cool. Cut it out.'' A cold voice said. The voice was not just cold, it was terrifying. A voice that could even make a monster hide under a blanket. The 3 bullies looked at the raven boy. ''W-Wah! S-Sasuke-san!'' The first boy shouted. ''Sorry, Sasuke-san!'' The second boy said. the third boy was to scared to say something. _

_''We're so sorry!'' They all said to Naruto and ran. Naruto started cry even though he didn't want to. ''Hey, you.'' Sasuke said cold. Naruto gasped and looked at the raven boy. ''D-Don't eat me, Sebastian!'' Naruto shouted at the raven. ''S-Sebastian? Why are you calling me that, Baka?'' Sasuke said cold. ''Huh! You don't know who Sebastian is?!'' The blonde shouted looking at Sasuke with his big blue eyes.  
_

_And there.. Bang. Just like that Sasuke fall in love with Naruto. (Well that's what a 7 year old boy thinks) ''N-No.. W-Who's that?'' Sasuke said unsure with a little blush, trying not to show any expresion. ''He's the best butler ever! I'm sure that he'll come and make a contract with me and be my butler! Then i can destroy all the people who killed Kaasan and Touchan!'' The little boy shouted with all he's might. Then he gave a big smile to the shocked Sasuke. _

_''Y-Your Kaasan and Touchan are.. dead?'' He asked. ''Yeah, though i never really met them..'' Naruto said with a sad smile. ''What's your name?'' Sasuke asked. ''My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!'' He shouted with a big smile. ''I would rather not believe it..'' Sasuke murmured to himself. ''And what's your name?!'' Naruto asked with a smile. ''I'm Sasuke Uchiha.'' Sasuke said with his cold voice again._

_''Alright 'Suke-chan! From now on we'll be friends! Even in my death! Believe it!'' The little blonde haired boy shouted. ''H-Hey! don't make decisions on your own!'' Sasuke shouted/said. ''Muhahha! From now on we'll be like best buddies, we'll go to school together, we'll make homework together, and eat ramen together! Ha Ha ha! I can't wait Sasuke!'' Naruto shouted with happiness. ''H-Hey! Stop just making desicions, Dobe!'' Sasuke said to the blonde. ''Huh!? Don't call me dobe, teme!'' Naruto shouted back._

* * *

**End of flashback**

Sasuke sighed and started packing all his clothes out. After cleaning a little in the apartment and packing out he decided to make something to eat. (But because it was his first time coming here in two years there weren't really anything in the refrigerator. Sasuke gave a sigh again and closed the door of the refrigerator and walked over to grab his phone in his jacket. He called a number, he had called so many times now.

''What is it, foolish Otōto?'' Itachi asked with a bored voice. ''How did you know it was me? I'm under secret number?'' He asked raising a eyebrow. ''Foolish Otōto, You have already called me 10 times today, and it's only 6 PM.''

''Hmf.'' Sasuke said. ''Aw come on Otōto, i was just kidding. Anyway, since you're calling me it has to be something important. Is it back?'' Itachi asked a little worried. ''No.. I'm just.. bored i guess.'' Sasuke said. Itachi grinned. ''Aw come on.. You don't just call me because of that?''

''Urusai..'' Sasuke said. There were a snort from Itachi. ''Hm, Sasuke?'' - ''What is it, Itachi?'' Sasuke asked. ''I can feel a .. Energy from you. hm, no not from you, more from... the apartment you're living in.'' Sasuke snorted. ''Please Itachi, i don't want to hear about you shaman chakra thing.'' Sasuke said clearly annoyed. ''No, Sasuke really. It's like a _spir__it.._ Lost. A lost spirit.'' Itachi murmured. Sasuke snorted. ''What a joke, Itachi. Damare. Now please let me excuse myself.'' Sasuke said annoyed. ''No! S-Sasuke w-wa-'' Sasuke turned off his phone and throw it at his couch.

''Spirit? What a joke.'' He murmured to himself. ''Stupid shaman brother.. Just why, why that job of all the kind of jobs there is in the freaking world.'' Sasuke said angry to himself and walked over to his couch and turned on his TV.

while sitting in the couch Sasuke could feel something cold, like something was sitting beside him, and that gave Sasuke goosebumps.

Sasuke decided that it weren't anything more than just the cold wind.

''I have probably homework..'' Sasuke murmured, and took his History book, and started making what he was assigned to do. There was this cold wind again and it was annoying Sasuke.

Sasuke stood up and walked to the window but, It was closed. ''The hell?'' Sasuke murmured. Something must be with the door or window. Sasuke grinned. I must really go paranoid right now. But what if now.. What if his brother was talking true. What if.. What if Naruto needed help to go up to heaven? Sasuke snorted. ''Like hell that would happen.'' He said being mad at himself even consider that happen. ''Tsch. He just had to go and die.'' He said mad. ''Stupid usuratonkachi!'' Sasuke said breaking down, crying. It was nothing new. Sasuke breaking down when he was alone was something would happen twice a day. But no matter how much he cried it wouldn't go away. The pain in his chest. It didn't go away, no matter how many tears he cried, no matter how much medic he took, no matter how many time he cut himself. It didn't go away, but in a way.. It made it worse.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Just how long has it been, since somebody came in this apartment. 2 years? but.. Everytime somebody walked in the house, their faces were sad, and sometimes they would break down crying. Like that time Iruka-Sensei came to pack Naruto's things alone. He broke down crying. Naruto felt bad, bad for being dead, Bad for being an idiot, and run out and be killed just like that. He hated to see the people he cared most for cry and be in pain because of _him._

But now, the most important person to him was crying, breaking down. The person Naruto loved so much was crying in front of him. And Naruto couldn't do anything because he was freaking dead! He was a spirit, nobody could see him! so how the heck could he come up to god, and get a new life! Naruto started crying too. It was just to painful to make everyone he cared so much for cry.

Everyone was sad. Naruto took his hand on Sasuke shoulder and looked at him. Sasuke was rolled into a ball. _'Come on, Sasuke, don't cry.' _Naruto said with a sad smile, but of course Sasuke couldn't hear him.

''What was i even thinking..'' Sasuke murmured to himself. ''Letting him be alone like that.. you never know what the dobe gonna do..'' Sasuke said to himself. Naruto smiled a sad little smile. _'It's not your fault. You should go to sleep Sasuke..' _Naruto said. ''I should probably go to bed..'' Sasuke said to himself and stood up and aiming for the bathroom.

_'Yeah..' _Naruto said to himself. _'I am really dead, aren't i?' _Naruto said. _'I..I Don't wanna be dead, i wan't to live.. I wan't to be with my friends.. But i'm all **Alone.**''_

Naruto started crying. _'E-Even when i'm dead.. i'm all alone.. Always alone.. Always.. alone..' _He said to himself and rolled himself to a ball too. '_Always alone..'_ Naruto whispered to himself._  
_

* * *

**It's 12 AM right now, and i wan't to got to sleep. P.S this is the proluge, not a chapter. Chapter 1 is about 5-6,000 words.. maybe i'll even add more. Sorry for the mistakes, i'm from denmark, so there will probably be fails.. so sorry for them. **

**Naruto: I'm a ghost? But .. b-but i still need to become hokage! Dattebayo'!**

**Me: Sigh* Naruto we're in the real world. You know .. Reality? Where everythings sucks.. Like.. you need to go to school.. and you can't watch anime in class!**

**Naruto: Gasp!***

**Me: I know right.**

**Naruto: What kind of world is that!**

**Me: Reality, Naruto.. Reality.. Sigh***

**Kiba: Vanessa, doesn't own Naruto neither Black butler/kurushitsuji..**


	2. Soul

**OMFGCRAPMUFFINWITHEXTRAMUFFINS! THANKS YOU ALL SO MUUCH! These awesome persons: Camerafreaksucks, Corn, CosignToOblivion, GaaraFanGirl77, nany-chan04, dreamingwandererofthelight, DEMONICBLACKMAGIC, and Karineko! Thanks you all for fav&follow! I love you all. Like i want to hug you all and make you all to a cocumber then eat you all, and after that i will poop you all out and make you to rainbows, then a unicorn will come and eat you all, and then you all will be transformed into unicorns! Smiles***

**Answer:**

**CamerafreakSucks: Hi, Haruhi-Chan! Thanks you so much! Hehe! so kind of you. =^w^= Cry? You shouldn't be crying! =^w^=..'**

**dreamingwandererofthelight: Thank you ! =^w^= I'll try update every week. Maybe every fridays! we'll see! Smiles* **

* * *

******Summary: Naruto wakes up in his apartment like every normal day. But something is wrong. Yeah, he's dead. Naruto is now a ghost and nobody can see him. But he can't really move on, without saying something very important to his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. What will happen when Sasuke is going to live in his dead friends house?**

******Other couples will be decided soon, by me.**

******Warning!: ****Boy x boy. no like? don't read. (There's not really yaoi in this but.. ehh well.. it's Sasuke x Naruto = Sasunaru.), Kiba's mouth, and sometimes Hinata's mouth.. **

**********BIG WARNING!: Tentens mouth .. sigh* Oh Tenten.. =-.-'=**

**********Tenten: Grin* hehehe**

**********Chapter 1 - Soul**

* * *

**3 Weeks later.**

Sasuke sighed while taking his books up from his bag. ''Hey, Sasuke are you okay?'' A girl asked sitting beside him known as Tenten. Sasuke nodded slowly. ''I'm doing fine. Thank you.'' He said without taking another glance at her. Tenten sighed and raised a eyebrow. ''Come on, Sasuke! We are here for you, ya know? So man up and get some vaginas!'' Tenten said with a happy smile. ''Tenten! Watch your mouth!'' Sakura said annoyed by the brown haired girl. Tenten started grinning. ''Sorry, sorry! I just can't believe that today is the first school day!'' Tenten said with a big smile. Sakura smiled at the happy brown haired girl who reminded her of their favorit blonde.

''Anyway, Tenten! I heard that you and Neji went on a date!'' Sakura said excited. Tenten blushed then gave a big smile. ''Yesh! That's right!'' She said with a laugh. ''Well, how was it!?'' Sakura asked with a smile. ''Hm. It was awesome i guess. He took me out to a One direction concert!'' The brown haired girl said. ''Omg, really!? I wish i could had gone with you guy- Wait a minute..'' Something clicked in Sakuras brain. ''you don't even like One Direction! I thought you said that you hated them!''

Tenten smiled. ''That's right! They are a bunch of losers who sings like girls!'' ~ ''HUH!? How dare you insult One direction, you stupid tomboy!'' A blonde girl said. ''Yeah that's right, Tenten! Don't say something like that!'' Sakura said. ''Huh? I'm not going to say sorry, because.. I am not sorry.'' Tenten answered with a bored expression.

''Say you're sorry, you little punk!'' Ino said with a glare. ''Fuck no!'' Tenten shouted at Ino. Sakura sighed, everyday Tenten and Ino was fighting over stupid things. ''Ino, Tenten doesn't have to say sorry if she's not sorry!'' Sakura said to Ino.

''Sakura! We're talking about One direction here! Duuh? i thought you liked them too!'' Ino yelled at Sakura. Sakura sighed, were she really like that 2 years ago? ''Ino.. J-Just stop..'' Sakura said with a sad and painful expression. Ino hesitated, and knew what it was about. Then she sighed and looked at Tenten. ''I'm sorry, Tenten, but if you say something like that again, i swear i'm gonna kill you!'' Ino said with a dangerous face.

''Tenten, you don't wan't to get Ino mad..'' A voice said from the door of their classroom. ''SAI!'' Ino screamed of joy and ran over to Sai to kiss him. Sakura sighed, she wished she had a boyfriend too. ''Sasuke, How are ya doing?'' Sai asked with a fake smile like he always do. Sasuke looked at Sai, then looked down at his math book.

How he hated Sai. Even before the blonde died, Sasuke had always and would always hate Sai. He had this weird feeling that, Sai had something to do with the blondes death. ''Hello Everybody in this damn class i hate so damn much!'' A joyful voice said. ''Goodmorning, Kiba-kun.'' Sakura said with a smile. Then Hinata walked into the room, and Sakura's smile faded away.

In fact the pinkette was afraid of Hinata. Espacially when it was about Kiba or Naruto. It was like she was Yuno Gasai or something, not only that but Sakura had this very strong feeling that the black haired girl hated Sakura. Sakura gulped. ''U-Uhm, Hello and goodmorning H-Hinata..'' Sakura stuttered.

The black haired girl looked up. ''Huh, did someone talk to me?'' Hinata asked(SAID) with cold eyes. Oh great, Hinata was bitchy Hinata today.(but who could blame her, it was first day of school) Sakura sighed and walked to her seat and took her math books up.

''Goodmorning guys.'' Karin Uzumaki said. Everyone looked in the direction at where Karin was. Karin were Naruto's cousin and, they had alway not liked each other, but somehow Karin was crying too at the funeral, and nobody had really seen her since that day. ''Oh, joy. Karin is here..'' Hinata said ironic. Karin sighed. ''Could you guys please stop with the freaking hate?''

There were a silence. ''Do what ever you wan't Karin, but we won't hang out with you.'' Ino said. ''I don't really care, just stop coming with those comments! It's pissing me of!'' Karin said angry. Nobody wanted to make a Uzumaki mad.. Nobody.. **(take an example from Kushina! =^w^=)**

''Hello- Oh shit.. Why the hell are you here, Karin?'' Another voice said. Karin looked at the white haired teen with shark teeths. Great, just great, he's in my class! Karin thought. Then stood up and gave him a kick in the face. ''Shut the *(Censored)* up!'' Karin said annoyed by the white haired boy. ''The fuck!?'' Suigetsu shouted at the red haired girl.

''That's right, lille *Censored*! I'm back, Back to torture you!'' Karin said with a evil smile. ''Fuck no!'' Suigetsu yelled at the red haired. ''Fuck yes, you little *Censored*'' Karin yelled at the white haired boy. ''B-But~'' ~ ''Not buts!'' Karin yelled.

Meanwhile.

''Are they fighting again?'' Tenten said with a bored face. ''Nothing new.'' Ino said in agreement with the brown haired girl. ''Yeah all is back to normal.'' Sakura said with a little sad smile. ''Yeah, the only thing we need now is Naruto!'' Sai said with a smile. There were this silence, then Ino hit him in the face. ''Shut up, Sai! You know it's a sore topic!'' Ino yelled.

''Oh, i'm sorry! But i couldn't forget Naruto's face!'' Sai said with a smile. Then Ino hit him again. ''Don't say Naruto you jackass!'' Ino yelled at her boyfriend. ''But i wan't a naruto fish cake!'' Sai said. This time Tenten hit him. ''Just shut up, Sai!'' Tenten said and took a look, at Sasuke and Sakura who now was very depressed.

''God!'' Hinata said and hit Sai in the face. Then the 3 girl started beating Sai. ''H-Hey! Y-y-you girls a-are hurting m-me!'' Sai shouted. Then Kakashi walked into the classroom. ''Oh hello, Class how are ya'll doing?'' Kakashi asked with a eye smile. ''HOLY FREAKING CRAP MUFFIN HE'S HERE EARLY! THIS IS THE APOKALYPSEEE!'' Kiba shouted.

Hinata hit Kiba in the head. ''No it's not you freak, Kakashi just forgot his book here before the spring holidays!'' Kakashi nodded with a sad face. ''It's true, and because i lost my keys i couldn't get into the school! I couldn't even go through the window!'' Kakashi said. ''Who woud even consider go through the window for a stupid book?'' Sasuke asked.

''A ninja like me, Sasuke! A ninja like me..'' Kakashi said with a eye smile. ''Now where's my book'' Kakashi said, and started looking in his desk. Sasuke sighed and looked at the door. Some part of him hoped that the blonde would walk in and act like nothing had happen. But of course it would never, ever happen. Sasuke sighed again and looked out of the door.

Sai saw it and smiled an evil smile. ''Sasuke, Naruto won't come, He's dead.'' Sai whispered into Sasukes ear. Sai had always pissed the raven of, but this. This wasn't acceptabel! Sasuke stood up and looked at sai with dangerous eyes. ''Are you trying to pick a fight with me?'' Sasuke said cold. Sai grinned. ''You must have got the wrong idea, Sasuke-kun.''

''There's no wrong idea here, Sai!'' Sasuke yelled at Sai. ''No need to be cocky, Sasukeee.. What would Naruto say to it?'' That was it. Sasuke hit Sai in the face. ''Not bad..'' Sai said with a sly smile and coughed some blood up, then he stood up and hit Sasuke, and so the fight began. ''H-Hey both of you stop fighting!'' Ino yelled.

''This is bad! Kakashi sense-'' Sakura was about to yell until she saw what Kakashi was doing. He was reading his damn book without noticing what was going on in the class! ''Kakashi-sensei!'' Sakura yelled trying to get his attention. Kakashi was still reading his book.

Tenten tried to stop them both but ended get hit in the face. ''Damnit!'' Tenten said angry. ''Tenten! Are you alright!?'' Neji asked worried running into the room. ''Yeah, i'm fine but what about those two?!'' Tenten said and pointed at the two teens who now was fighting. ''Tch! Where's Kakashi-sensei, anyways?!'' Neji said angry. ''Behind you.'' Sakura simply said annoyed by their sensei.

Neji turned his head and saw, Kakashi in peace reading his stupid book. ''Kakashi! Two of your student are fighting to death!'' Neji shouted. ''Tch, let me try, Neji.'' Tenten said. ''Omg, Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke has the new ichi ichi paradise volume 6!'' Tenten shouted.

''Huh!? Really!? Where!?'' Kakashi said looking up from his book. ''Huh? Why are they fighting.'' Kakashi asked confused. ''Doesn't matter, just stop them Kakashi!'' Sakura said worried about Sasuke getting hurt. If he was ever to die, then she could never, ever forgive herself.

''Alrighty.'' Kakashi simply said, and walked to grap Sasuke hand. ''Both. Stop it, or Kisame will feed you both.'' Kakashi said dangerous. Sai stopped and coughed a little blood up. ''Tch.'' Sasuke simply said and looked away. ''Both. Tsunade. Now.'' Kakashi said.

Sai removed blood from his mouth with his palm. Sakura ran over to Sasuke who now was bleeding. ''Sasuke! Are you alright?!'' Sakura asked worried. ''Tch.'' Was the only answer she got.

''Let go of me.'' Sasuke said with a dangerous voice. Kakashi sighed and let go of his arm. Sasuke turned around and was about to go up to Tsunades office, but Sakura took his hand. ''Sasuke, don't be so violent.'' Sakura said with a sad voice. Sasuke just mad a Tch sound and took his arm and walked up to Tsunades office.

* * *

**(after being at the school nurse - Time skipping -)Tsunades office:**

''Sasuke Uchiha and Sai Satou!''** (No.. Sais last name is NOT Satou, i just wanted to give him a last name.)** Suzune shouted. '' - You may come in!'' She finished. Sai and Sasuke walked into the room and looked at the blonde woman who now, was clearly mad.

''Both of you! sit down!'' She shouted at the two young teens. They both sat down slowly and tried to not upset the blonde woman more. ''Now.. What did you two do this time!?'' She asked with a dangerous face.

''Nothing.'' Sasuke said looking out of the window. ''_**Dont even try to LIE to me..''**_Tsunade said with a even more dangerous face. Sasuke didn't gasp but in his head he was trying to hide himself in a corner.

''Well, I guess me and Sasuke-kun got into a fight, again!'' Sai said with a smile. ''Again?!'' Tsunade whispered angry. ''AGAIN!? Detention in 2 months!'' The woman shouted in anger. ''W-Wait! T-Tsunade-Sama! You can't do that! I have a part time job!'' Sai shouted.

Sasuke enjoyed it. Enjoyed seeing the brunette getting upset. He almost wanted to laugh if not he, too was getting detention. ''And both of you! i'll be calling your parents!'' She said with more anger. ''Tsunade-sama with all respect! My parents are dead.'' Sai said it easily like it was a normal thing and that disgusted Sasuke even more about Sai.

''Then i'll be calling your foster parents!'' Tsunade yelled. ''But.. They are dead too. I'm living alone.'' Sai said with a small voice. ''Then you will get 3 month detention, instead!'' Tsunade yelled at the brunette. At this point Sasuke couldn't keep his laugh. ''Ha, ha ha.. What a joke..'' Sasuke whispered to himself. ''Like my parents would give a shit, about me getting into a fight!'' Sasuke said with a sly smirk.

''It's nothing new for them anyway!'' Sasuke continued. Tsunade sighed, how could he turned out to be like this. ''I know that my grandson's dead was hard on you, Sasuke! But i will give no special treatment!'' Tsunade said with a tight expression. Sasuke continued laughing. ''Don't you dare call him your grandson!'' he said with disgust.

''After all, you were the one who was to fault that he died!'' Sasuke yelled at tsunade. ''Goddamnit Sasuke.. Just shut up and get out of here..'' Sai said with a Tch sound. ''Gladly..'' Sasuke answered and walked out of the room.

''I'm sorry Tsunade-sama. I shouldn't have told those things to him earlier.'' Sai said with a serious face. Tsunade shaked her head. ''It's alright, Sai. It was mine fault after all..'' Tsunade whispered thinking about her grandson.

''No way. No one is to blame, beside the killer. I'll take my leave now.'' Sai said, and walked out of the room, leaving the heartbroked woman alone.

* * *

Sasuke came home pretty fast. He was always fast when he was pissed, and today was the worst day he had in 2 years. Alright not 2 years, everyday has been a joke. Living on like this was really hurting Sasuke and he didn't even know anymore if it was worth living anymore. He sighed and opened his door to his apartment.

''Tadaema..'' Sasuke said while going inside his apartment and throwing his bag at the couch. Then he walked over to the frigde to get som leftovers, but before he could his phone started ringing.

_''We're never gonna win the world, we're never gonna sto-'' _

Sasuke took his phone and looked at the number. ''Oh great. What do you want me, Itachi?'' Sasuke asked annoyed by the fact that his big brother was calling him now. ''Hello, Foolish little brother! Today i got a call from your principal.'' Itachi said.

''Oh really? what did that old hag tell you?'' Sasuke said without really caring about it. ''First Sasuke, She's not a old hag.'' Itachi said. ''Two, just because mom and dad doesn't care, doesn't mean that i don't care! What where you thinking, Sasuke?!''

''He insulted Naruto..'' Sasuke said with a low voice. There was a sigh from the other line. ''Sasuke, get over it! Everybody is over it by now-'' ~ ''Don't you dare say something like that! And like hell you would care about Naruto! You never did and you never will!'' Sasuke shouted.

''Sasuke calm down!'' Itachi warned. ''Screw you..'' Sasuke said and throw his phone at the wall. Every time Itachi tried to tell Sasuke that he needed to get over, Sasuke would throw his phone into the wall, and it would usually break. ''Fuck him..'' Sasuke whispered under his breath. They _all_ did it all the time. Everyone was reminding him about Naruto! Didn't they want him to get over him?! Because it doesn't freaking help, everytime they see him and ask if he's doing fine because of the blondes death. Hell even strangers ask him if he's doing okay.

it was like shooting a man and wondering why the fuck he was bleeding! Sasuke sighed and took last nights leftovers of fried rice. After warming it up he turned the tv on and started watching MTV. In fact Sasuke loved seeing TV. It took him away from this reality, just like sleeping. After watching 30 minutes, there came this thing about ghostes and souls.

There were this young girl and the other was an old woman who tried to contact the younger girls brother.

_''Do, you Ryugi Kuroh, hear me?'' _The old woman asked. _''Your sister ask you how you are doing.'' _Sasuke started laugh. Not just any kind of laugh, it was an evil laugh nobody really wanted to hear. ''S-Such a lame joke!'' Sasuke laughed. ''Like hell, ghostes ex-'' Something in the kitchen fall down. Sasuke turned his head to see if someone was in the kitchen, but no one was there.

''Tch. What kind of joke are you playing on me, Itachi?'' Sasuke said calmly. There were 5 minutes where nothing new happened, but then a plate fall to the ground and broke. ''Uhm.. Itachi?'' Sasuke said, a little bit freaked out. Then he turned off his his little PHILIPS flat screen and walked into the kitchen. ''Hello.. Itachi? It's not funny.''

There were no answers. _'Stupid Sasuke! Baka, Teme, bastard! Tch.. Being a bastard, and stuff. Pissing me of!' _A ghostly familiar voice said. Sasuke turned slowly around and saw something he never believed he would see.

_'Tch stupid.. Like hell! I did say that ghostes did exist! But nooo...' _Naruto grumbled. ''... N-Naruto?'' Sasuke whispered. _'Huh? Where?' _Naruto asked and turned around. Naruto knew that Sasuke couldn't see him, but he still used to talk to him all the time even if he didn't hear him. But this time, Naruto had a feeling that he could see him.

''What the hell.. Am i dreaming?'' Sasuke said to himself feeling a little dizzy. ''Fantastic! Now i'm hallucinating!'' Sasuke said to himself. _'W-Wait! Bastard, you can actually see me?' _Naruto asked with a eyebrow raised. Sasuke sighed and walked around the ghost and took his (Extra) phone and called Itachi.

_'Hello! Bastard! Bastard! Teme! Teme!' ~ _''Shut up for a minute dobe!'' Sasuke shouted at the ghost. ''Oh great.. I'm talking with my non existing friend.'' Sasuke murmured to himself. _'H-Hey bastard! You can actually see me! That's so co~''_ - ''Shut up, non existing Naruto.'' Sasuke said while trying to calm himself down.

''Huh? Sasuke why ar-'' ~ ''No matter, Itachi! I'm hallucinating!'' Sasuke yelled at his big brother. ''W-What? what are you talking about, Sasuke?'' Itachi asked. ''Well. Right now Naruto is yelling into my ear!''

_'Hey Sasuke lets eat ramen! I hadn't eat ramen in years!' _Naruto yelled into Sasuke's ear. ''Uhm..'' Itachi murmured. ''Yeah, i know i'm crazy Itachi! But please get, me some drugs or pills that can calm this down!''

''It's not that Sasuke..'' Itachi said calm. ''Did Naruto just say, that he wanted to eat ramen because he hadn't eaten ramen in years?'' Itachi asked calm. ''Uhm. Yeah.. But wait .. Why do you know...'' Itachi coughed. ''Let me explain Sasuke. What you're seeing is not a hallucinating non existens, but a real Ghost or soul or whatever you call it.'' Itachi said calmly again. ''Naruto is probably lost, and needs help to get over to the other side, you know, Heaven, buddha or whatever you may call it.'' Itachi explained calmly again.

There were a laugh. ''Really, Itachi? You really believe that i would believe something like that?'' Then Sasuke started laughing again. '_Stop laughing Teme!' _Naruto grumbled at the raven. ''Itachi i don't believe it, alright, and i will never, EVER, believe it.'' Sasuke said seriously. Itachi sighed. ''Did Naruto just say 'Stop laughing teme?''' Itachi asked calm again.

There were a awkward silence. ''I must be crazy! I gotta go Itachi. Call me and i will throw my phone at the wall, again. See ya.'' Sasuke said quickly and turned his phone of. ''Just what is he trying to prove?'' Sasuke asked himself with a thought. _'Saaasuuuukeeee! I want raaameeeen!' _Naruto said. ''Shut up, dobe. You're not even real!'' Sasuke said to himself. _'Yeah sure and Justin Bieber is good at singing.' _Naruto said bored. ''Shut up! i'm going to bed, Goodnight!'' Sasuke said and ran into his room. ''Great.. I'm even talking with him.. I must be really mad, huh..'' Sasuke said to himself with a sigh.

_'Fine! If you don't wanna see me, then i will be leaving! Tch! I will be back tomorrow, Bastard!' _Naruto said. Sasuke grinned. ''As if.'' And then he turned off the lights and went to sleep.

* * *

**:If you're a Justin Bieber or One Direction fan, then i'm sorry. I don't have any hate for the boys neither love.) I'm sorry.. I lied to all of you guys.. There's only 3494 words! It's all my fault! Cry* i'm so sorry, and not only that but there's so many typos! (probably because i'm danish.. ¬¬'**

**Gasp* Sasuke is losing it! He's slowly turning mad! (don't say that, that's unreal, because it's not. After losing somebody you care much about can get very crazy. that happened with my mom when she lost her grandma. RIP Grandmama =^~^=)**

**This chapter is the beginning where Sasuke thinks that Naruto is 'imagination!' Ho ho ho. there will be atleast 5-6 chapters before he believes that Naruto is a real soul. Because Sasuke doesn't believe in such things, and is very stubborn. **

**Itachi: Foolish little brother..**

**Me: i know, Itachi.. I know.. NOW MARRY ME!**

**Itachi: ****¬¬' ...**

******IMPORTANT INFO ABOUT THE UCHIHA'S!: In this story the Uchiha's are a family who can see 'supernatural' things, i'm gonna call that kind of ability: 'Sharingan!'**

******Itachi: I wonder why.. ********¬¬'**

******Me: Shut up, and marry me!**

******In the Uchiha family nobody's a shaman beside, Itachi and Madara. (there's only a few who has that ability) and some doesn't even want to get trained to use that ability. However Sasuke in this case special. Why? You gonna find out next chapter! Smirk* **

******I'm sorry again, things are happening faster, than i was expecting, but oh well! I won't update this weeks, because it's Carnival week in my town, and i just want to be with my friends and family. But maybe i'll update on sunday. =TT_TT= MAYBE! And again thanks to all the people who read this story! you are all amazing! **

******Uh, and sorry about the typos (i'm saying that again!) (I'm danish! Smile*)**

******Next chapter: Chapter 2 - Madness**

******See you in the next chapter, where i will try and explain more. (Madara is still alive) - Pairings:**

******SasuNaru, NejiTen, KibaHina, SaiIno, ShikeTema, LeeSaku, KakaIru, MinaKushi(Flashback), and more to decide!**


	3. Update

**OMFGHSJh holy shit.. i forgot everything about this story.. how come? _ loong story short. I'm a mangaka meaning that i'm drawing manga and fanmanga and stuff.. and my deadline is this weekend. and suddenly my school decided to kill me with homeworks.. and my important school testes are coming up and i have been working on another fanfiction, and plenty more shitty things, like cosplay and family problems. -.- that's it? a quick update.. i'm gonna go now. bye.. sayonara. good luck. p.s there's summer break 28th June. [Yay more updates!] well then i will be going.. sorry for the typos i dont have time to edit this. Sayonara Minna-san!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMFG!? VANESSA YOU ARE ALIVE?! HOLY! - Yup. sorry. I have been working on my book and my Fairy tail and Shugo chara fafiction. Thank you so much for reading! Please read my friends story: www. quotev story/3106147/I-hate-you/ It's not a fanfiction, but I think it's pretty good for a story! =^w^= [Just kidding.. i never read it. But i promised her that i would post it_]**

**the-darker-side-of-things: I will try! TT^TT**

**(For more where i have been and doing you are going to need to read the last part, of my A/N. And i need you to answer me a question.**

**And more thanks to you! Yes you! The one who's reading this story! Thanks for the reviews,Follow&Favorit! **

* * *

Sasuke sighed and looked at his coffee. Then yet again started reading in his history book. Even though Sasuke didn't need to read that book. He had already read it in 6th grade, when him and Naruto had made a challenge, and of course Sasuke would win and Naruto somehow made it sound like Sasuke cheated. The only reason he was reading in the book was to get out of his thought about last night.

Why was the humans suffering? Why was there no Peace and happy end? Well that was a easy question. Where ever you go, the death would follow you, like a shadow hiding in a shadow. This thing all people was afraid of. Death.

Sasuke took a pocky and started chewing on the chocolate. He just loved those damn pockys, even though he hated candy. But pocky's was a expection. WHO didn't love pockys? Then a knock was on the door once again. ''_**FREAKING SASUKE UCHIHA! GET OUT OF THAT HOUSE OR I'LL BE SURE TO SEND YOU UP TO NARUTO!''** _A familliar voice shouted. ''Tsch.'' That damn bitch. He was getting real tired of her shit, even though he still cared about her. ''Eh-, Sakura-San, Maybe he's not home?'' Mikoto said with a shy smile.

Sakura looked at Mikoto and smiled. ''Oh, I'm sure he's in that damn apartment, eating his pocky's and tomato's and god knows!'' Mikoto sighed and knocked at the door once again.''Sasuke, My dear. Can i please talk to you?'' Mikoto asked with a sweet voice, but there were no answer.

Then there were a loud knock. ''SASUKE! COME ON OUT! YOU NEED SOME PUSSY'S!'' Tenten yelled. ''Huh?!'' ~ ''EH?!'' Sakura and mikoto shouted at the same time. ''Just when did you come, Tenten?'' Sakura asked the brownhaired girl.

Tenten grinned. ''Really, Sakura? You're so mean!'' Tenten said with a dramatic voice. ''I have been here along!''

''No way! I Didn't ev-'' - ''Come on Sasuke! I heard that Shikemaru was selling some really good tomato's in a tomto costume down the street!'' Tenten said with a sly smirk.

Sasuke sighed and shuffled over to the door, and slowly opened it so he could peek to see what they were up to. ''Ha! Come on Sasuke! You don't wanna miss it! I even bought a HD Camera!'' Tenten shouted in excitment. Sasuke sighed again and were about to speak until his mother cut him of. ''Sasuke, I have been worrying sick about you.'' Mikoto said with a sad face.

''Well you shouldn't. I'm fine and alive.'' Sasuke said. Mikoto smiled sadly. ''You guys, are really the worst. Going around and worrying about me.'' Sasuke said. ''I'm not five years old anymore! So go home already.''

''Well i guess we could go without you.'' Tenten said and made a fake sad face. But in reality she didn't really give a shit. ''H-Huh? OF course Sasuke-kun is going!'' Sakura said and frowned.

Now it was Sasuke time to frown. ''Where are you going?'' Sasuke asked and raise a eye brow. ''Tomato!'' - ''Disney?'' - ''bathroom!'' The 3 girls shouted in panic at the same time. ''... Just what is that?'' Sasuke asked confused about what the hell the 3 girls were talking about. ''Disney land!'' - ''Donut!'' - ''Strip club!'' The 3 girls once again shouted in panic at the same time.

Sasuke Sighed and looked at them with a tense stare. ''No way i'm going.'' Sasuke said and shut the door. ''H-Hey! Sasuke!'' - ''Don't ya dare close the door in da' head on me, you hentai!'' Tenten started shouting and calling him stupid name while kicking his door. Sakura sighed in defeat and laid a hand on Tenten shoulder. ''What? He can't sit in that room forever? How is he going to get some pussy's?!'' Tenten whined.

''Tenten, Mikoto.. Let's just go..'' Sakura said with a sad expression. Tenten just nodded and keeped on complaining how a idiot and a bastard were while Mikoto were quiet and just smiled at them both.

* * *

Sasuke sighed in a relief. ''I thought they would never leav~'' _''We're never gonna win the world, we're never gonna sto-'' _Sasuke took his phone. ''What do you want?'' Sasuke asked tired. ''I'm kind of in a hurry right now.''

_''Huh? How's that, Foolish ototo?''_ Itachi asked and raised a brow even though Sasuke couldn't see it. Sasuke scanned his apartment quick to find a excuse. ''I'm baking.. Tomato s-soup.'' Sasuke lied. Itachi snorted. Baking a tomato soup?

_''Oh? Baking a tomato soup? Do you mean the way the polish people used to do?''_ Itachi said with a smirk. He could already feel he was going to have fun with his dear ototo.** (A/N Itachi! You're such a perv! o/o - I'm just kiddingXD) **

''Uh. Yeah, sure.'' Sasuke said with a hint of panick in his voice. _''But i'm sure that the soup is in the oven right now, am i right, Ototo?'' _Itachi asked with a grin.

_'Damn you Itachi!_' Sasuke thought. ''Yeah, I'm cutting.. Eh. My cookies now, because.. i need to.. Clean the toilet with them.'' Sasuke stated being just a little proud of the lie he just said, even though he knew that his big brother would never believe him.

Itachi couldn't stop himself from laughing. _''Ha, ha! Really? Oh Sasuke, your lies are worse than Kisame's!''_ Itachi said while laughing. Sasuke felt a vein at his head. **(A/N You know.. When Anime person get angry and they all get a vein.. or something like that.) **

''Shut up!'' Sasuke shouted at his phone and threw it at the wall. He was really getting tired of his brother's shit.

_''Fashion! put it all on me, i am anyone you want me to be-'' _Sasuke's extra phone started calling, and hearing the song he could only assume it was that fashion idiot. ''**What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want. From. _ME!?''_** Sasuke shouted angry.

_''Sasuke, you're so mean, you know that?'' _A voice said utterly bored. ''What the hell do you want from me, _Suigetsu!?'' _Yes, Believe it or not, Suigetsu was a Fashion freak, and used to kidnap Sasuke's phone to make that when Suigetsu called the song Fashion would play. ''Well, i was going to ask you why the hell you didn't come to school today? Detention alone with that Sai guy is slowly creeping me out. Is he even straight?!'' Suigetsu asked/said with a hint of fear and annoyance in his voice.

''I was baking a tomato soup! Get over it! How the hell should i know?!'' Sasuke said angry. ''Now let me be, you fashion freak!'' Sasuke shouted and turned his phone off. That way nobody would call him.

* * *

**Somewhere where Suigetsu is.**

''Uh, Sorry guys. He said he was baking a tomato soup.'' Suigetsu said. ''Eh? Is it even possible baking a soup!?'' Kiba asked. ''I-I'm s-sure t-t-that Sasuke-kun, H-Has his r-reasons.'' Hinata said shyly. Ino and Tenten sighed. ''Even if he say so..'' Ino said sad. ''Well.. Should we party without him? It's not like we need him or anything.'' Tenten asked.

Sakura slapped Tenten's head from the behind. ''Itai!'' Tenten shouted. ''Are you stupid? This surprise birthday party is Sasuke-kun's! How can we just party without him?'' Sakura asked ironic.

''Well he's not coming!'' Suigetsu said. ''Such a waste.. I even bothered making him a cake.'' Karin said with a sigh. Suigetsu snorted. ''It's not like it was eatable anyways.''

''W-What!?'' Karin shouted, then she started hitting suigetsu. ''H-Hey! S-Stop!'' Suigetsu tried to stop the red haired monster, but without luck. Lee started crying. ''B-But His youth is ending in the summer! He needs his birthday party now!'' Lee said while sobbing. There were a awkward silence. ''Uhm. It's the start of May. Sasuke-kun's Birthday is 23th June.'' Sakura said. There were a awkward silence, the only one who was heard was Lee sobbing and crying.

Karin stopped hitting Suigetsu and had her face hidding under her bangs. She walked over to the table where the cake, chocolate and other sweets were, and took her cake. ''I.. I took all the offer to make.. Sasuke.. A cake.. Because of his birthday.'' She said, but nobody could tell if she was sad or angry, or even happy. The Karin did something unexpecting, she throw her cake at Tenten face. ''It's your fault! I could have been out on a date yesterday, but instead i spended on making this stupid cake!'' Karin shouted furios.

''HAHHA! Who's the unlucky guy who was asked out by you, and didn't have a choice!?'' Suigetsu asked while laughing. Then he was attacking by Karin who was attacked by Tenten.

''It's Tenten's fault! She said that Sasuke's birthday was today!'' Ino shouted angry. Then they all started yelling at each other and fighting. The only one who was standing by the corner was Neji who was drinking a redbull. ''And i thought i could talk to Sasuke today.'' Neji Said while looking at his drink with a sad face.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Sasuke's apartment xD!**

''Ah-Chu~'' Sasuke sneezed. ''Is someone talking about me? Ah, well. I'm finally alone!'' Sasuke shouted in joy, then he started making lasagne. after he ate, he took the time to write a long story about a man being alone, yet happy. While he was writting, Sasuke could smell a vanilla-Orange scent he used to love, and the room became cold, yet warm and comfortable.

_''Saaasukeeee~''_ A familliar voice said with a ghosly voice. Sasuke turned around but nobody was there. _''Saaasukeeee~'' _The voice became louder. ''Hello?'' Sasuke asked but then he regret. ''What the hell? Why am i even a-'' ''_'Sukeee-chaaan..'' _Okay, that was creepy, but still Sasuke thought that he was hallucinating again. _  
_

Sasuke sighed, and walked into the bathroom to take his pills. After taking the pills his Doctor recommended he walked back to the living room and started reading a book his mother had bought him.

''Ah, Finally! I'm all stable!'' A familliar happy voice said behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned his head slowly and prayed to god that he was not going mad once again. When Sasuke turned his head, he saw Naruto. ''N-N-Naruto?'' Sasuke stuttered with wide eyes. Naruto gave the famous smile he always did. ''The only one!'' He said grinning.

''B-But..'' Sasuke started. ''Shh! Not now.'' Naruto said. ''I need to take care of something.'' He said with a dead serious face. Sasuke had never seen Naruto's face like that. Hell, he didn't even care right now. Then Naruto vanished. Sasuke was in shock. He couldn't move. Couldn't talk. He couldn't even breath!

After a few seconds Naruto came back right in front of Sasuke. ''Oi! Gomene for that. A wild soul was trying to suck your soul out.'' Naruto said with a grin. ''W-what?'' Sasuke said.

''Oi, If you don't start breathing you're going to die!'' Naruto shouted in panick. Then Sasuke sighed and throw his book at the ghost. Like expected the book hit the blondes head. ''ITAI ! BASTARD! Why did you do that?!'' Naruto shouted in pain. ''1. How can it hurt if you are dead?'' Sasuke asked. ''I'm not going to answer because you are a meanie!'' Naruto cried out.

''Just answer me. I need to know if i'm sane, Naruto.'' Sasuk said calm. Naruto sighed. ''Yes i can feel pain, but i can't die.'' Naruto said. ''I'm suprised that you are calm. Yesterday you were freaking out like a cat in a bath tube-'' Sasuke touched Naruto's head and hair. ''H-hey, whatcha' doing, bastard?!'' Naruto shouted at the taller raven.

''I just need to check if you are real.'' Sasuke said calm. '_I'm really suprised that Sasuke can stay this calm talking to ghost. That's Sasuke for you!' _Naruto thought with a smile but the smile faded away when Sasuke started hitting himself. ''H-hey! S-Sasuke! Don't hit ya self!'' Naruto shouted. ''H-Hey. Are you really the real deal, Naruto?'' Sasuke asked with a sad face.

Naruto smiled. ''The only one! By the way, Sasuke you're so tall now!'' Sasuke gave a sad smile. ''H-Hey, Naruto?'' - ''Mm? What is it bastard?''.

''You are.. Stable right? Like.. i can touch you and i wont be touching the air or something like that.'' Naruto smiled. ''Yeah i made myself stable at the moment.'' Naruto said. ''Why are you ask-'' Sasuke got a creepy face for a moment, just like a person is about to rape you or something. **(A/N -Shakes head- Oh Sasuke, you just met your dead bestfriend and bam you are already a perv!) **

''Huh? Why are you smiling like a old man?'' Naruto asked raising his eye brow. ''E-Eh Nothing! Anyways! I need to know why the hell you still are here!'' Sasuke said trying to change the subject.

Naruto's face got sad. ''Well...''

* * *

**This.. Chapter.. Sucks.. I didn't even take the time to edit it. Muhahahah.. Oh god. I'm turning mad! XD**

**Eh Gomene for the sucky chapter, and sorry for not being able to update, and sorry for not making the story with 4,000 word but only 3,000 words. I'm really am sorry! Do you want to know what happened to me? Well... Not a shit happened. Lol. I was just a lazy scum laying around and watching fairy tail, and hanging out with my friends, and working on my book and my other fanfictions. **

**Sorry for the typos, i'm still danish. and 14.**

**So.. Since Naruto is stable.. Shall we make this story into a .. Lemon? He He HEHEHEH! -Pervy laugh-**

**Itachi: Oh, Vanessa. I would love to read about my little brothers sex life!**

**Naruto: W-What are you talking about?! o/o**

**Sasuke: Hell yeah! As long as i'm the seme. I just can't believe this dobe being a seme.**

**Naruto: H-H-Hey! TT/TT!**

**Me: Well if the readers wants lemon, i'mma give them lemon, because.. My life has lots of Lemons. Get it? HAHHAHa no?**

**Itachi: You need to work on your jokes, Vanessa.**

**Me: SHUT UP AND MARRY ME!**

**Itachi: -Sigh- Vanessa don't own Naruto (Lucky us!)**

**TT_TT! They are all evil! WAAA!**

**Sasuke: Atleast the other fanfictions writers give time to edit and write their story's and not abonding it in god know!**

**Me: B.. but.. I... I'm sorry minna-san! -Cry- -Bowing- Forgive me! i shall try update more! See ya! ****minna-san!**


End file.
